


Goliath

by TTMIYH



Category: Homestuck
Genre: (Nobody actually dies don't worry), Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Alternate Universe - Space, Cliffhangers, Consensual Sexual Servitude, Consent Issues, Cum Coverage, F/F, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Guns, Hair-pulling, Multi, Oral Sex, Porn With... Some Plot, Rose is a Xenophile, Rough Sex, Sheath Play, Size Difference, Size Kink, Space Pirates, Surprising absolutely nobody, Tentacles, Threesome - F/F/F, Troll Anatomy, Xenobiology, Xenophilia, alcohol mention, death mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-07 11:05:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19208104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TTMIYH/pseuds/TTMIYH
Summary: When I seep inside your truth through suspicious little coughsYou sank your nails inside a key while the door you shut closed upThe black stockings you kept smell of wet cigaretteTorn of lust that you could not keep





	1. PRELUDE

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liasangria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liasangria/gifts).



> rose lalonde, a humble and sexy earthling, makes First Contact with a trio of hot alien pirate ladies who accidentally (unknowingly) abduct her

"So, this is what the Moon looks like up close. I hadn't expected her to be so... Voluminous." Rose mused, staring out the window of the unsteady vessel slowly ascending through space, as if the phrase ascent had any meaning in a space where up and down were meaningless. Even "in front" and "behind" lacked cohesion. Unlike her home, where she was mere hours ago, she could say with confidence that the Moon itself was behind her if she just turned around on her feet. Then, she thought about it a little more, and decided that her flowery line of thought didn't make much sense - one could say the Moon was "behind them" if they lay down on the ground with the Moon overhead, their ass to the heavens. Unlike her, whose ass was firmly planted on the ground when a hurtling meteorite (is that the correct term?) drew her attention.

The next strangest thing about the night was how she could so easily understand what were very clearly three aliens, standing around and arguing in the middle of the New York woods in English like poorly explained science fiction. The second strangest was their ship - something bright, candy red and shaped almost like a curved teardrop, or perhaps a Magatama, roughly the size of a small house. It was decked out in scratches and scars like a well-fought war veteran, strange symbols reminiscent of ancient runic text painted in teals and greens and blues, the occasional hint of bright white peeking out from underneath. Rose slipped inside while the three  _incredibly_ beautiful alien women argued only a couple of feet away, and avoided touching anything. She knew her genre cliches better than to accidentally make the ship start lifting off, and besides, her intent would require a little cooperation on their behalf.

She figured the slimy cocoon would be a great place to both hide and to ensure that their proper first meeting was with Rose naked. There was absolutely no way this could backfire -- she even made sure to keep her nostrils above "water" to breathe, and--

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Rose awakened strapped to a table, the world spinning itself back into perfect alignment, still naked ( _yes!_ ), still in the red and fuchsia interior of the mysterious spaceship ( _double yes!_ ), and with a sexy alien lady standing - no, looming - over her. A marred eye scarred over with blue scabbing, long, messy hair, and a set of teeth that would've turned Rose on immediately were she not sedated beyond belief by her own hand. A quick round of gruff introductions got the idea in Rose's head that this woman, Vriska, was the captain of the little crew that she had decided to stow away with, and that were it not for the other two, Vriska would've been perfectly fine with killing her on the spot. Rose tried to introduce herself as Rose Lalonde, author, appreciator of women, and self-professed disaster, but her elegant First Contact missive was instead a guttural, incoherent groaning.

That more or less catches us up with the present day. Rose was given an oversized shirt made for someone literally twice her height, which could've described probably all three of these women, albeit with a couple of feet here and there distributed unevenly amongst them. A quick scrubbing through a steam shower to get the rest of the "sopor slime" off, and a conversation struck with the most immediately attractive one of them, the tallest, a woman named "Kanaya". 

"Her? Does your kind typically ascribe gender to celestial objects?" Kanaya replied, her voice a sweeping, chittering murr of symphonic tones and staccato hard-stops from elegant enunciations. Pure poetry. As for how in the world they were speaking English, that line of questioning got nowhere - they insisted that she was the one speaking "Alternian", presumably their language of choice, and that was that.

"No, only the lesbians," Rose replied, with a slight smirk. While, from a passing glance, Kanaya looked similar enough to a human - same body shape, same amount of fingers, and so on, to a degree that couldn't possibly have been coincidental - there were a number of major differences once you looked a little closer. The huge, antler-like horns, the massive difference in size (and proportion - they all had longer limbs, proportionally, than Rose), the rough spiky "hair" existing only on their scalp, the dull, rhinocerous-like leathery skin, and so on. The Moon was their last major obstacle, as once they were out of its gravity well, they'd be able to engage their warp drive for the first time, a sentence that Rose absolutely, completely, and utterly could not comprehend as one that just actually, seriously flit through her mind.

"I'm not sure what a "Lesbian" is, I'm afraid." Kanaya pointedly responded, pulling a slightly exhausted chuckle out of Rose. Her eyelids were still a little heavy from the sopor slime bath, giving her a half-dazed, half-bedroom-eyes appearance to her face, one directed entirely upwards and Kanaya-wards. "Would you mind explaining the concept to me in further detail, so as to facilitate further positive interactions between us?"

Oh, Kanaya. How could she have possibly guessed that hearing elegantly spoken big words was the key to unlocking Rose's heart? She almost seemed innocent in a way that made the incoming snark volley Rose was going to fire in her general direction feel almost mean-spirited.

"A lesbian is the term they give to us humans who follow the teachings of the magnanimous goddess of beauty and poetry, Sappho. Not quite a cult, more like... A sect. Like any good religion, there are, of course, fractious divisions, each with their own, slightly different values, but referring to celestial bodies in the feminine is a practice that they all share in common." Rose replied with as straight of a face as she could muster, somewhat smeared makeup scattered almost clownishly around her rapid-fire loquaciousness. Please, naive alien beauty, indulge Rose's needs further.

Kanaya turned her head to face Rose's, making eye contact with those lovely Jade-in-ambers until Rose felt herself almost melting. "Is your species religious, or is this a more... obscure sect? I'm quite curious about your teachings - would you care to elaborate on them for me?"

Rose thought she saw some kind of spark in Kanaya's eyes, and grasped for words for a split second before grabbing hold. "Of course. We promote acceptance of all other sects under our larger religious umbrella, as well as open affection between members. The writing of poetry and usage of musical rituals is heavily encouraged, and we count among us a great number of such artisans in our ranks."

Kanaya raised an eyebrow and leaned in a little closer. "Religious poetry, you say? I must admit, I'm quite intrigued - do you have any on hand? If not, I'm sure that we'd be able to provide you with the materials to demonstrate. I'm a bit of a cultural custodian, you see, and I'm  _very_ interested in xenoculture." She spoke, her voice getting a little lower and lighter at the tail end of her sentence. Rose felt her heart slam in her chest while Kanaya encroached ever-closer, curling a wicked set of claws underneath Rose's chin and lightly pulling her head upwards. "In fact, I insist on a demonstration."

It was approximately then that Rose realized that Kanaya had been out-snarking her the entire time.


	2. LAUNCH

Nothing like a good start to your night of debauchery by reciting some Emily Dickinson to a 10-foot tall alien. For what it's worth, Kanaya appreciated the cadences and lilts, the strange structures and slant rhymes, even if she barely understood the subject matter. A couple of puns and humors she even managed to catch, surprising Rose entirely. Some things just carried over, she supposed. Despite putting Rose on the spot like that, when they retired to the shared "respiteblock", Kanaya was all ears to listen to Rose's little recitation show. Oohs and aahs and "Is that so?", especially once Rose switched from using what she had left over on her phone and went to speaking from memory. A couple of minor thoughts about how she'd charge her phone, pushed away to the back of her mind - a discussion for later.

And then, Rose was set upon.

A burbling, winding tentacle the size of her leg almost strangled Rose out, although that might've just been her own breath catching in her throat. She couldn't get undressed quickly enough, almost ripping out of her clothes to push herself against Kanaya, surprising the taller alien with her eagerness. Rose was keen to examine it closely, using her tiny frame and excited breaths to push Kanaya up against the cool wall of the humming, slightly vibrating ship interior. "I'll be perfectly honest with you, Kanaya, if you had told me earlier that your race had gigantic tentacles for genitalia, I would've immediately stripped for you on the spot." Rose huffed, reaching out to grab for the base, stepping over Kanaya's discarded, body-tight spacesuit to press against her cool grey skin.

"But, if I recall correctly, you were already naked during our first meeting, were you not?" Kanaya asked, leaning back against the wall while her GIGANTIC TENTACLE DICK, HOLY SHIT wound its way affectionately around Rose's arms like a friendly pet snake. Rose pressed a tight-lipped kiss to the top of the tip and stepped even closer, kissing Kanaya's stomach firmly enough to leave a tiny smudge of black on her skin.

"There's a difference between being _found_ nude and willingly stripping yourself nude for a potential partner," Rose replied, trying not to freeze up as Kanaya's one-armed crotch octopus curled around her throat like a noose prepping to fall. Rose's hand gently glided against the sinuous, smooth, slime-slick underside of the tentacle, reaching a thick base that would be preposterous to even consider fitting inside of her. No hole would work, that much was for damn sure. She continued her way down until she found, somewhat surprisingly (as if Kanaya, and the rest of the day, wasn't full enough of surprises) a tightly curled slit between her legs. That was absolutely something Rose would be able to work with. "Do these particular organs have a name?" Rose asked, nonchalant as possible for someone getting shibari'd by a writhing tentacle big enough to lift her up and throw her.

"Colloquially, this--" Kanaya said, pointing down to her tentacle, her face flushed with jade, "--is a bulge, or tentabulge if you'd like to be more specific. Earlier trolls--" She stopped to take a sharp inhale of air once Rose ran her hands around the very base, right where she could feel the gargantuan tentabulge (oh, that felt like a much better word to use for it - and better to vary the sentence structure with!) emerging from a very stretched hole at the top of Kanaya's slit. It was large enough that it basically made the rest of her genital arrangement nonexistent, squishing the folds into a ring around it. It really was fascinating. "--had firmer structures known as "bone bulges" which have become vestigial at some point over the various generations."

Rose admired Kanaya's composure, especially when Rose had managed to fit the tips of her fingers in the space between Kanaya's bulge and its... Sheath? Was that a good word for it? Good as any, she supposed to herself. From the way Kanaya's pelvis suddenly arched into her hand, Rose figured she was hitting a spot, her figuring only growing stronger when Kanaya's bulge began to constrict around her somewhat, squeezing against her skin, winding sideways and forward. It clipped her nipples and Rose gnawed on her lip to avoid crying out, her pussy absolutely soaked at this point. Positively drenched. Like a sailor in a rainstorm. Under a shower. In a rainstorm. "Underneath that is our nook, which contains genetic material deposited by the winner of the mating competition," Kanaya whined, Rose managing to slip her fingers into the first knuckle, teasing a spot that supposedly seemed superbly sensitive.

"Mating competition? -haah-" Rose asked, almost purred, trying to climb more and more onto Kanaya. Despite her intimidating size, once Rose began to get a little more forward with her, Kanaya melted under her touch. She was pressed up against the wall, head tilted back, trying not to make lewd faces up towards the ceiling. "I'm afraid you'll have to tell me more. Is mating usually a competition amongst your kind?" Rose murmured, looking up at Kanaya through the tiny curve of her modest chest. Kanaya was definitely more legs and hips than anything else, which suited Rose just fine - that was her style, after all, considering she looked more or less the same way. It took a couple of seconds for Rose to realize the question she just asked was incredibly stupid.

"We wrestle bulges, and the winner gets to deposit their sllllurry into the other's nook, whereupon the loser simply must make do with depositing themselves into the filial pail." Kanaya elaborated in a low, slightly slurred tone, her bulge finding an _excellent_ position beneath Rose, winding between her legs, up her back, squishing between her rear and then curling around her hips. It moved and twitched, giving Rose an excellent position from which she could practically hump Kanaya's tentabulge, using her free hand to caress Kanaya's hips. "Do you... not?"

Rose forgot to answer for about a minute as she ground herself against Kanaya's length, feeling that slightest hint of resistance against her folds that made her shudder and pant with delight, her tongue hanging out against Kanaya's cute, soft stomach. Her other hand went from caressing Kanaya to hooking around her hips, giving Rose more friction to work with now that she could brace herself, sliding the fingers of her other hand further into Kanaya's sheath. Kanaya let out a loud, cute whine, and then slapped a hand over her mouth, her head jerking downwards to face the entrance to the room.

Obviously, Rose knew that she just got walked in on. She feigned obliviousness, continuing to happily roll herself forward and into Kanaya, up until the point where she felt two cold hands on her shoulders. She turned around, with a salacious, slightly green-flecked grin on her face, towards the two interlopers, whom she hadn't spent much mental energy detailing yet. They didn't seem to be quite as fluent in conversation as her current amorous partner - Rose's thought train interrupted momentarily by a shy flick upwards, Kanaya's length pressing into her underside as it slowly retracted -, so she mostly ignored them. Obviously, though, this wasn't something that one could just _completely_ ignore, especially not when they were both-- _also nude_!

What the fuck! Are these just horny aliens? Did Rose step into her dream porno?

The answer to both of those questions was obviously yes.

"Can I help either of you two ladies?" Rose lust-drunkenly teased, a hand finding its way into her hair and sharply tugging her sideways. Someone who wasn't Rose might've been a little addled by it, a grunt or hiss of pain here and there, but Rose just moaned like the needy masochist that she was and turned to look up at Vriska with sultry, half-lidded eyes. And this time, not from sopor slime, either. "Apologies, but Kanaya here was giving me the most _fascinating_ anatomy lesson... Are you two here to show me the differences between... Junk colors?"

Indeed, junk colors. Vriska's tentacle was, in fact, eight tentacles, each one grabbing for Rose, slender and long and whiplike, vying for attention, while Terezi had two moderately sized ones, one reaching for Rose, the other, for Vriska. It was she who spoke first (actually, when had Rose found out Terezi's name? Offscreen? Sure.). "Looks like you picked another winner, Kanaya." Terezi sort-of-growled, her voice rumbly and scratchy and surprisingly alto, a low, androgynous tone that wouldn't have been out of place on a couple of guys that Rose knew. Terezi bent down, staring at Rose with bright red, scorched-over eyes, the kind that was kind of hard to look at, taking in a big inhale of Rose's scent.

Rose tilted her head towards Kanaya, whose bulge was steadily retracting into its sheathe. Ah well, c'est la vie. At the very least, she'd get a threesome out of it, Rose assumed. Maybe Kanaya could join back in once the embarrassment was over - Rose hoped so, considering the steady rapport they had conceived together. The wet, lewd noises of Kanaya's bulge sliding back into its sheathe, forming a cute paunch on her tummy, made Rose squirm, light green slick gently rolling down her body in droplets. "Does she do this often?" Rose asked, not resisting in the slightest when Terezi's inquisitive nostrils poked and prodded about on her body, sniffing her in the same way one would sniff a slice of meat for quality.

It felt degrading.

It was lovely.

"Very."

Terezi was the shortest of the trio, still towering over Rose at a healthy 8 feet tall or so, pushing Vriska away with one hand and ushering Kanaya backward with the other. Rose lifted her arms up when silently prompted, barely stifling a giggle when Terezi's inquisitive nose prodded itself amongst her stubbly armpits, watching her react with... Interest? Oh no. "You smell like a mammal in heat, Rose Human." Terezi pointed out, a statement obvious to literally anyone else in the room. She reached a hand down and curled it up to Rose's crotch, gently sliding the tip of one curled knuckle in and out for a spell, stretching out Rose's entrance just a touch before Terezi decided against it.

"I wonder why that could be," Rose asked, only slightly regretting it when a second sharp tug reminded her that Vriska still had a hold of her hair.

"If I had to guess, I'd say Kanaya's latest toy gets off on being a mouthy bitch." Vriska hissed, reaching down to scoop Rose up into her arms, suddenly leaving her airborne. Vriska, the second-tallest of the trio, or second-shortest, was clearly the physically strongest. Rose could tell from the lack of tension in her arms that lifting up a frail, 180-pound human girl was pretty much nothing to her, her tentacles slinking wetly out of their coiled prison to pry Rose's legs apart. The narrow tips of several of Vriska's bulges went for her slit, pressing and prodding and poking before managing to get a foothold in the first inch of her slit and trying to pry open, making Rose gasp in delight. "Does that sound about accurate, mammal?"

"Mammal indeed, where's her bulge? Don't tell me you're _dimorphic_?" Terezi purred, spitting the word as she had just done the world an injustice by even thinking it up. With Rose brought up to an adequate height, Terezi bent down and shoved her face into Rose's crotch, running a toHOLY FUCK-

Rose keened and squealed at the sensation of Terezi's rough tongue, her mind blanking after the third lick. The fourth went from Rose's clit up to her stomach, and then between her breasts, a fifth lick, slightly higher. The sixth was a lurid advance to Rose's neck, causing her to lean back to give Terezi more room, and then the seventh brought Terezi's tongue up to Rose's mouth. Instead of waiting for Terezi to taunt her, Rose took the initiative, grabbed her hair, and pulled her into a smooch.

"Are you just gonna fucking take that, Terezi?" Vriska asked angrily, tightening her grip on Rose while her tentacles (expertly controlled, Rose might add! Kanaya's seemed to have a mind of its own, but Vriska seemed to play with them as entire new appendages) squeezed her skin tightly, prying her just a little bit more open. Rose was under no condition to hold Terezi for long, but thankfully, the blind(?) alien grabbed a hold of Vriska, sandwiching Rose between them, and kissed back with equal ferocity. Sharp teeth glancing fragile human skin led to the very light hint of copper in Rose's mouth, and she groaned loudly at Terezi's throat.

When Terezi's bulge suddenly squished its way into Rose's slit, her groan got louder. When her second bulge pried and wiggled and urged its way into Rose's asshole, that was when she started screaming.

Terezi pulled away, her hyperflexible and unfairly rough tongue pulling Rose's with it until Rose was left panting like a dog, squeaking with every undulating pseudothrust of Terezi's bulges into her holes. Vriska's tentacles coiled around Terezi's rather suddenly, now that they didn't need to help in squishing or squeezing Rose, and managed to work their way into what little room Rose had left, leaving her thanking every second of her life that these aliens seemed to have very squishy genitalia. "I think I'm not going to be the one taking things for a whi~le!" Terezi cheered, wrapping her lips around one of Rose's breasts and biting down just hard enough to make her scream again, that lovely ashen tongue grinding and twirling into Rose's hardened nipples.

"Oh Gods, oh Gods, please!" Rose exhorted nobody in particular, considering her atheistic leanings, but it felt appropriate to exhort somebody.

Please, Gods, never let this end.

Vriska's tentabulges were like bouncing springs sliding in and out, giving her a new angle or two or four as they squeezed themselves into cracks and crevices, the rest working on running and rolling along her skin, teasing sensitive points for what made Rose squirm the most. Painting her in cerulean over her previous green leopard spots. Terezi was thrusting only slightly, letting the natural motions of her bulges do most of the work while she focused on teasing Rose more directly, playing her claw over Rose's clit, biting down on her (while Vriska provided the degradation that Rose so desperately wanted in her life), and otherwise putting that exquisite tongue of hers to use.

By the time both of them finally started loosing their sticky alien seed into Rose, a veritable tidal wave of thick, sticky ropes both into and outside of both of her holes, Rose had came twelve times herself. The gushing waves of liquid filled her up so thoroughly that she felt like she would never need anything ever again, even as they collapsed onto the floor, slowly withdrawing from Rose. Her asshole twitched slightly, leaking onto the floor, while her pussy was a little more resilient, although still leaking on the floor.

Kanaya peeked her head back in, carrying a flush on her face, along with an assortment of strange looking beverages on a small tray. Rose, coated in sticky slurry from top to bottom, an ocean-like array of blues and teals congealing together into the shades betwixt, gave her a shaky thumbs up, her legs shaking and twitching. Kanaya hadn't dressed back up fully, considering her spacesuit was still draped on the floor, but she had on a looser, billowier sort of nightgown affair going on, which Rose was totally all here for. Vriska pulled Rose's head back into staring directly forward at Terezi, while her other, more teal partner wasn't so concerned, gently massaging her crotch, some sort of motion that seemed to make her sticky bulges more eagerly retract into their sheathes. Vriska held Rose in her lap with a bit more tightness than was necessary at this point, given that the sex was, for the most part, over and done with, but Rose wasn't going to complain if they were going to go for round two.

Elegantly toe-tapping her way towards Terezi, Kanaya bent down and handed her the little worm-looking shot glass. Rose softly gasped when Terezi downed the hatch with the off-green liquid inside, and then just ate the entire cup, letting out a tiny little belch. Kanaya waved her hand in front of her face but made no stink about the matter, instead walking over to Rose and Vriska and reaching down to gently pry the two away from each other. Rose winced as Vriska's nails scraped against her skin, but eventually, she was extradited from the grasp of the vicious xenodomme. Rose didn't get the liberty of seeing what exactly Vriska drank or how, but the chitinous crunching behind her made her wince slightly.

"Poor thing..." Kanaya tutted, slightly condescendingly, passing Rose a small, rounded half-sphere full of warm liquid, a tiny wisp of steam emerging from the top. She sipped at it thoughtfully, while Vriska and Terezi lazily lay on the ground beside her, the picture perfect paragons of... Something, she was sure. Lazy space pirates? "Are you feeling okay?"

The corners of Rose's lips turned upwards at Kanaya's insinuations, while she enjoyed the thin, brackish broth. Sort of like a savory tea, if she had to compare it to anything in particular. It warmed her belly and soothed her aches, and was just an overall pleasant experience. "I'm not sure what you mean? I've never felt better in my entire life."

Rose bit into the cup like it were a particularly satisfying pomegranate. It had a cellulose sort of crunch and munch to it, the way a piece of celery sort of decomposed into its individual strands, except these were more blocks than strands, falling apart after the first meeting of molars. Kanaya knelt down between Terezi and Vriska, slightly off to the side, shins on the ground, and smiled at Rose. It was sultry, yet genuine. Her pupils dilated just a hair. "If that is indeed the case, how likely do you think it is that you'd be able to manage a second concupiscent interaction within such a short time frame? Not to sound rude, but you feel particularly... Fragile, and I would absolutely abhor hurting you without cause or consent.

From the movement of her eye sockets, Terezi had likely just rolled them, while Vriska let out an annoyed groan. "Really, coming in for sloppy seconds, Maryam? That's so like you.", to which Rose grinned and jerked her head backwards to face Vriska slightly more. Kanaya begun to open her mouth, but Rose, ever-conniving, simply stole the words from her.

"She wouldn't have had to come back in if you hadn't interrupted us earlier. Are you really going to blame her for finishing what she started?" Rose snipped, ducking her head out of the way immediately afterwards to avoid giving yet another handful of hair to Vriska. Terezi didn't seem to care too much, laughing loudly, either at Rose, or at Vriska, she wasn't sure. Moving forward into her prior motion, Rose somersaulted along the floor, right into Kanaya's lap, landing as ungracefully as possible across her legs while Vriska seethed like a teakettle. "We could've had a lovely foursome experience, otherwise."

"Oh, I am afraid Vriska doesn't like to share. Her schoolfeed never taught her the manners associated with a lady of her position." Kanaya teased, while the grumbling pirate captain leaned back onto her elbows and intensified her scowl. "I figured I would let them have their fun, introduce them to you, and allow them to become too enervated to stop me from being able to take control of the situation."

"Very strategic. I knew there was a reason I liked you," Rose replied, dramatically draping herself over Kanaya's lap like a fainting heroine. "Are they still welcome to join us, should they so desire?"

Kanaya put her hand on her chin and made the typical sounds you'd associate with someone thinking very hard but in a mocking manner. Rose thought she knew the answer already, and was somewhat unsurprised to find her intuition correct. "They may, so long as they play nice."

Rose pursed her lips into a smile, sliding the hand closest to Kanaya underneath her's billowy gown. It didn't take long for her hand to meet some resistance in the form of about six inches of serpentine, thin tentacle, a number which quickly grew as Rose back sliding her hand back and forth around the length. Kanaya shifted her position, sliding the rest of her legs out from underneath her in order to take a more traditional sitting-on-your-butt sort of leg configurement, knees slightly bent, forming a cradle of skin with which to carry the supine human. She wasn't sure where to put her eyes - up at Kanaya, looking down back at her with an expression that might easily be confused by a swooning woman for love, or towards Terezi, who had begun to lazily pull herself along the ground in Rose's direction. "Well, Terezi? Should it be assumed you'll agree to the terms of engagement?"

"Listen, Rose mammal, I would perform acts of criminal debauchery if I knew it'd let me toy with your nook for a minute longer."

Rose felt oddly flattered, particularly once Terezi actually got close enough that her first course of action was to reach out and kiss Rose. One hand working at Kanaya's bulge, the other one hooking around Terezi's neck to pull her closer, they quickly mashed together into a mostly-nude pile of bodies with Kanaya at the helm, and Vriska still scowling dejectedly at the side, her dominance over the situation usurped. Terezi's teeth were still as pointed as ever, this time digging into Rose with surprising carefulness, while she herself remained outside the confines of Kanaya's leg-fence. Kanaya's tentabulge had begun coiling around Rose's arm, up and up and up, wound firmly around her armpit and giving her plenty of room to massage the wider underside of it with her fingertips.

Rose was absolutely content to allow Terezi to continue making out with her, but alas, lady luck had different plans (lady luck in this case being an amusing euphemism for Terezi) - namely, grabbing her legs, dragging them out and away from Kanaya, and hiking them apart with two strong arms. Swoon. Terezi was on her elbows and knees, sticking her nose with surprising accuracy where it, in polite society, should not belong. However, this was a spaceship, not polite society, and Rose didn't think Terezi ever considered the word "polite" in her entire life. While Kanaya's hands ran through Rose's hair, her bulge continued to grope and squeeze for any inch of Rose's skin it could find, with Rose crossing her other arm across her chest to give its tip a little more stimulation.

Kanaya's fingers at Rose's scalp, scritch scritch, produced such a lovely sensation that Rose ended up arching her back and pressing her hips right into Terezi's face. Terezi responded in kind by sticking her tongue out and running it up Rose's still-sensitive slit, producing a noise from Rose's throat that could only be described as "ungodly". Rose let her eyes slip shut and her mouth go slack, each one of Terezi's licks not only likely picking up a fair amount of slurry from before, but also causing Rose to keen and writhe, eventually bringing her to a point where she was rocking back and forth, feet twitching and toes curling. Kanaya said something, and Rose tuned it out, only to be greeted with a Vriska a couple of feet away from her.

"Oh-, hello-" Rose said, after a couple of false starts and a not insignificant amount of effort. Vriska was on her knees behind Terezi, and Rose watched the familiar tines of her bulge occasionally flick outward from some spot not inside Rose's field of view. If Rose had to guess, they were likely busy "wrestling" with Terezi's own bulges, judging from the face of intent and concentration painted across Vriska's visage. She leaned forward, curving herself along Terezi's back, and would've said something to Rose if the human hadn't cheekily reached up and grabbed a handful of her hair, giving it a sharp, retaliatory tug.

Surprisingly, Vriska groaned.

She didn't jerk back, or growl, or perform any sort of demonstrative nonsense indicating a desire to get the upper hand back - she just groaned, and almost went slack on top of Terezi. A mixture of stimulation brought a chuckle out of Rose, Terezi's tongue, Vriska's hair, and then Kanaya's hand overlaid partially on top of her own, scrunching up a little more of Vriska's hair and pulling her even further forward. Not coincidentally, this brought Terezi closer into Rose, and Rose had to say, she was really enjoying all this attention.

Bodies writhed and moved like biological clockwork - Rose and Kanaya would tug on Vriska, which would push Terezi further into Rose, who'd press herself into Kanaya, who'd ease up on Vriska, who'd pull away, until Rose decided to be cheeky and start the cycle over again. Their voices combined into a rough, incalcuable symphony played by the world's worst composer, although a degree of quietness was added when Rose decided that a fun way to make things interesting would be to guide Kanaya's bulge into Vriska's mouth.

Was it even long enough for that? The answer was a resounding yes. "Why, thank you, Rose. I was worried the momentary silence would be broken once she regained her decorum."

"Or her sense of shame."

"That too."

While Kanaya used her one hand to guide Vriska's head, Rose did most of the yanking now, albeit sharply and inconsistently. Her legs had begun to ache, and while sure was sure as rain that she was clean down there, Terezi's tongue was ceaseless and twining, having gone from licking to slithering, buried deep inside Rose. It found spots that she liked that she had never mentioned to anyone - spots she liked that she didn't even know existed - and Terezi's rough voice came spilling out in vibrations, buzzing like a bee, her hips bucking side to side. Evidently, from the teal that Rose could see leaking onto the floor, and distinct lack of cerulean, she had lost the little biological wrestling match. Rose couldn't say she pitied her.

There wasn't enough of Kanaya's bulge to gag Vriska, which Rose thought was a shame, but there was enough that it was still plenty messy nonetheless, Vriska's mouth being tugged back and forth along the tip of Kanaya's bulge, Rose's free hand occasionally reaching out to ghost Vriska's skin, or curl around one of Terezi's horns (something that made her noises intensify fivefold, bare minimum). Then, it all happened both quite fast and seemingly in slow motion. Terezi poked at something inside of Rose, like a hitting the nuclear launch button, and Rose came _hard_ , snapping her legs shut around Terezi's face. She squeezed and clenched, her arms seizing up, pulling Vriska almost entirely off of Terezi and towards her. Kanaya seemed to take this as a signal, maybe out of politeness, or maybe out of Vriska actually gagging slightly, and began to cum as well, her bulge beginning to shoot jade-green slurry into Vriska's mouth. Rose could tell mostly due to how it spilled out over the sides, down Vriska's chest, or, more easily noticed, how once Vriska managed to pull herself off, Kanaya's bulge twirled like a firehose left unattended, painting everyone nearby with a few good shots, and a few skimming ones, ending up somewhere along the floor.

There was a moment of cacophonous silence, and then everyone collapsed again. Terezi's tongue withdrew but still held itself out of her mouth, the woman herself panting like a dog, while Vriska lay to her side and a little over her back, the two of them firmly seated with their heads in Rose's lap. Rose had all but flopped completely into Kanaya's grip, but Kanaya herself wasn't holding up so well either. She had about 5 seconds of carrying everyone else's weight, and then she slowly slid backwards, ending up lying on her back, hands holding Rose's head on her stomach, everyone else by her knees.

"Ladies? I do believe this is the beginning of a wonderful friendship." Rose chimed wearily.


	3. A CONVERSATION

It really wasn't so bad, once you got used to it.

Rose Lalonde, freshly 37, was a space pirate. Realistically, probably the only Terran space pirate in the entire galaxy. She had, in the parlance of her abandoned society, "gone native", despite her lacking of pretty much any physical attributes that would make her good in a fight. However, the concept of a "gun" was something bizarrely unfamiliar to her crewmates, and was apparently considered more of a ceremonial object on their home planet of Alternia. A bit of haggling got Rose a nice pocket-sized antimatter pistol, and wouldn't you know it, she was a bit of a crack shot. Still not great in a fight when you had a telepath that could end most of them before they started, but when push came to shove, Rose could earn her fair share, and she did well enough.

Of course, there were other ways of earning your fair share in a crew of voracious alien pirate lesbians, at least one of which was _also_ a vampire? Discovering that put Rose in a weird anxious mood for a couple of days, convinced that some kind of heavenly being, or an author of some sort, was playing a joke on her by making all of her wildest fantasies come to life. But, eventually, after some good sex, she got over it. And that was _years_ ago! Most of Rose's worth in the crew was as, to put it lightly, their communal bucket. She fucked them with equal voracity, albeit with a slight preference towards the one that was an alien pirate lesbian vampire. While someone who wasn't Rose Lalonde would've considered it slightly degrading, Rose was living her best life, as the now-anachronistic saying went. It really was everything she could've ever wanted.

Rose had begun reaching the point where more of her life was almost spent with artificial gravity than without, and had long since stopped really keeping track of the calendar outside of a watch set for the exact amount of minutes necessary to ensure proper birthdaying. Her identity as an Earthling was almost a footnote, now, a fun curiosity to talk about with the latest yentas at the spaceport, turning in a fresh bounty or selling some stolen spice to the highest (drug-wise) bidder.

But today, neither of those things were happening. There were no exciting shootouts, nor was there gabbing about with new and intriguing (but all mostly humanoid, pity) monsters at a bar with a stray shot or two of pan-galactic gargle blaster. Just more of the same, her exquisite routine repeated yet again. No sun shining on her face brought her to attention, considering that the entire crew had completely disjointed and absolutely unsynchronized sleep schedules, but just the general feeling of "Oh, I've slept enough" roused her to wakefulness.

The ship had seen a couple of additions in its time! Namely, that rooms were split and rejoined, somewhat slipshod until they had the credits to pay an engineer to do it right, giving Rose her own separate room with a light system wired to another circuit. A small recuperacoon (small enough to swallow Rose should she be in the mood to get sopor-high) acted as the cradle for whoever she had fucked the previous night, if they were feeling too weary to shuffle over to the designated Alternian respiteblock. Making a bed wasn't too hard after shopping around in a couple of ports - somewhat surprisingly, Terrans didn't react well to continuous sopor exposure. Rose often wondered how similar, exactly, she and her Alternian crewmates must've been for the same substance to have pretty much the same effect on them. It was a curiosity that she often returned to thinking about at least once a year, although none of her answers ever got anywhere.

Her room was dark, and the familiar metal under her bare feet just slightly squeaked, a tiny little scuff of noise, as she got out of bed, one of Terezi's casual shirts thrown over her body lazily. Rose had a couple of shirts of her own, as well as dresses, skirts, and even lingerie, but making them was a costly and time-consuming affair. Apparently, Rose's bodytype and size was just foreign enough to throw most tailors for a loop, somehow, but that was fine. Rose never minded being naked, or close to it. She wasn't even wearing anything under the shirt, as usual.

She wasn't exactly drunk, but she was still tired-stumbling her way from her respiteblock to the cockpit, a small, slightly cramped space fitting maybe two Alternians on a good day, or an Alternian and two Terrans, but usually just an Alternian and one Terran. Today, that was Terezi, staring upwards, unseeingly, at the outward-facing monitors. As Rose had come to learn, windows on spaceships were... Not a thing that existed, apparently. A needless vulnerability. Screens and monitors did the trick just fine, with blurry lines of drifting starsystems blue-and-redshifting out of view. The pilot's seat was set on a sort of gyroscopic mechanism, with curling arm-fits for more fine control, wobbling and moving freely in its seat when set to actually be controlling the ship.

Terezi wasn't asleep, nor was she piloting at the moment. Her sharp ears noticed Rose a couple of rooms away, no doubt, but she didn't move even as Rose climbed the two steps up to the pilot's seat, climbing into it wordlessly and curling herself up to Terezi, draping a leg over her stomach. Terezi's arm wrapped over Rose's hip, and they snuggled silently for the next hour or so, while the rest of the ship slept. While, from an outside observer, hyperspace travel seemed instantaneous, it still took a non-negligible apparent day or so from Rose's point of view to travel a single light year. Larger distances took relatively shorter time, but Rose wasn't a mathematician, she was, at best, a philosopher, and she had no idea if that was how this sort of thing should work, from the point of view of her loose first year college freshman Physics class memory. It wasn't something she dwelled on, but, nonetheless, hyperspace gave them plenty of time for intimacy, eating, and sleep.

"You're getting older." Terezi pointed out, matter-of-factly. If Rose had to rank the crewmembers on bluntness, Terezi would be number one, followed shortly by Kanaya, then Vriska, and then Rose in a long, trailing last place. Even if she did try to be as brusque as the rest of them.

"Am I? I didn't realize that the passage of time was working her sweet ravages on me, should I petition she cease?"

"Lalonde, there is no need for your Terran sarcasm in response to a simple observation." Terezi replied, her voice still rough and angular and pointy. Just like her, really, a sack of protractors and scissors in a trash bag called "skin", not appearing to have aged a day since they first met (and boned). The fingers of her other hand ran across Rose's face, feeling the slightly forming wrinkles, the way her skin was just so imperceptibly different, her hair cut just a little strangely. Rose was used to Terezi's fingers being wherever they want, and offered little resistance, letting her eyelids droop shut so that Terezi's fingertips could gently roll over them. One arm was nestled underneath her, between the pilot seat and Terezi's side, while the other loosely fit itself between Terezi's breasts, blocked by absolutely nothing in the way of clothes. Nudism was a habit for her blind crewmate, as was touching things incessantly. "You have the feel of age about you. You're shrivelling like a fiduspawn egg in a desert! Is this typical for your kind?"

Rose sighed, and leaned up to press a kiss to Terezi's neck, scooting up just enough to do so before returning to her cradle of Alternian skin. "I'm afraid so, Terezi, my darling. I will shrink and shrink and shrink until I vanish from existence, as is the fate of all Terrans. An accursed existence, but a lively one, to be sure."

"You are perrenially incapable of being sincere, Rose Lalonde." Terezi said, as if that was a thing you just told people.

"I just awoke an hour ago, let's keep the incisive commentary to a minimum until I've had my first cup of broth for the day." Rose teased, tracing circles on Terezi's collarbone with her stubby, black-painted nails. She wasn't going to pretend that Terezi was wrong, because they both knew that Terezi could smell lies like one smelled a particularly awful flatulence, so instead, she let it roll off her back. Water under the bridge.

"Are you not afraid of dying?" Terezi asked, which was enough to give Rose pause. Her hand stopped its little circles, and she looked up at Terezi with her favorite expression, a quirked eyebrow, albeit tinged with a slight hint of worry.

"Terezi, what brought this up?"

"I'm thinking about how much time you have left. You age like a lowblood, so it can't be more than 35 sweeps." Terezi mused, scrunching her face up. "I'll miss you when you're gone."

Rose smiled slowly, shifting around in the seat until she was sitting on top of Terezi, laying on her chest. "That's awfully sweet of you, Terezi, but to answer your original question, I'm not afraid."

This time, it was Terezi's time to make a Rose face, eyebrow raised down at her. "And why not?"

Rose folded her arms up underneath her, propping her head up with her palms. "This life has given me you and Vriska and Kanaya. It's brought me to the edge of the galaxy and back. I've seen and touched and tasted things no Terran has _ever_ experience, and I feel like I've lived a fuller life because of it." She explained, her smile growing despite herself, pulling her cheeks up. "And I know love that I don't think I could've been capable of experiencing back on Earth. Every couple of weeks, I get into a life-or-death firefight straight out of the wildest movies, and every time I win. When I go, I'll be ready."

"What makes you think you couldn't be a living bucket back on Earth?" Terezi asked, seeming genuinely curious. Rose rolled her eyes, even though she knew Terezi couldn't see that. She just hoped that her partner would get the message through her tone of voice.

"Terezi, you just said you'd miss me when I go. Does that sound like the words of someone talking about their sexual servant?" Rose asked, lowering herself onto Terezi, letting her head come to rest on the Alternian's collarbone, fitting right against her much in the way two puzzle pieces did.

"One can miss a particularly enjoyable bucket."

"Of course, but not with that tone of voice you can't." Rose so cheekily replied, kissing Terezi's neck once more. Terezi hooked both arms around her, gently rocking her back and forth in the gyroscopic cradle that was the cockpit's sole seat.

"No comment." Terezi commented, which pretty much meant that Rose was right. Terezi was the kind to cut a conversation off whenever she started losing it, which usually said more about what was being talked about than continuing the conversation. Not the least of which being that she was the kind of person that considered conversations as things to have "winners" and "losers", although, to be fair to Terezi, so did Rose. Actually, thinking about it, so did everyone else on the ship.

Terezi heard the incoming footsteps before Rose did, which was a given, considering how much more fine-tuned her senses were, but once the heavy Alternian footfalls of the hardest walker in the crew got within Rose's earshot, she lazily drooped herself off of Terezi about half-way, so that she could surprise the incoming Vriska with a kiss to the forehead. Once her psychic captain made her face known, Rose's operation became an instant success, making her stumble backwards a step, something that always amused the small, easily-hidden Terran. "Good morning, Vriska."

"[grumblegrumble] Lalonde." Vriska tiredly slurred, reaching up to grab a handful of Rose's hair and... gently run her fingers through it, which was pretty much the equivalent of a declaration of undying love from someone as morning-grumpy as her. "Outta the seat."

Terezi sighed and slowly shuffled out, while Rose scooted herself into the closest available corner, watching the two Alternians pass by each other, one nude, one fully decked out in her spacesuit. A moment was spared for one to grab the other and give her a somewhat violent morning kiss, but that was about expected for two professionals like Terezi and Vriska. "And what, pray tell, requires the pilot seat today, Vriska?"

Vriska rolled her eyes at Rose in a way that felt like she might've been doing it for two people, climbing into the cockpit's seating and strapping herself in. "Isn't it obvious? I'm changing course."

Rose dutifully raised her eyebrow, right on queue, as she felt the familiar lurching sensation of the ship passing back out of hyperspace. It didn't last long, maybe five seconds at most, and then the familiar whine of the fold drive whirring back to life startled her out of her temporary reverie. "Where to, captain?"

Vriska smiled the cruel smile of someone about to ruin someone else's life, but every time she had given that grin to Rose prior, it was only the best of days for her. "New tip-off from the ansible. Sol-3's started spreading her fingers out of her shell and everyone's up in a tizzy about it."

"And what does the galactic community at large want to do with a backwater planet full of fragile non-psionics?"

Vriska rolled her neck back and forth until it cracked, shaking her hair out of her face in the process. "Somehow, word's spread that they're all _great_ lays. Can't fathom how."

Rose's neutral expression began curling upwards faster and faster as she climbed into Vriska's lap. "And what do we care about that?"

"Plenty of salvage, and more importantly..."

Vriska paused for dramatic effect, Rose leaning in excitedly to feed her desire for an audience.

"Plenty of action."


End file.
